The present invention concerns a shoe according to the precharacterising portion of the main claim.
First of all it is to be pointed out that in the present context the term forefoot means the part of the foot which extends from the plantar arc of the foot to the foot fingers, the latter being comprised.
There are well known shoes provided with soles comprising only two parts, the first one being provided in correspondence with the heel and the second one, separated from the first one, being provided in correspondence with the forefoot, these two parts being rigidly connected to an upper face of the shoe. The above mentioned shoes have good flexibility features, however they are not completely suited for some specific uses, such as, for example, modern dance, which requires both a good flexibility of the fore foot and support and protection against the stresses this part of the foot undergoes.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the known shoes and in particular to provide a shoe having a high flexibility in correspondence of the forefoot.
A further object is to provide a shoe whose sole may hold very well the foot and absorb at least partially the pushes received by the foot.
These and further objects which will be apparent to an expert in the art are achieved by a shoe in accordance with the characterising portion of the main claim.
The present invention will be more apparent from the accompanying figures provided by way of non-limiting example, in which.